


It IS a Cat

by Super_Shipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Shipper/pseuds/Super_Shipper
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. By @write-it-motherfuckers.Person A: “…What the fuck is that?”Person B: “A cat.”Person A: “That is clearly a dragon wearing a cat ear headband.”Person B: “No it’s not, it’s a cat.”Person A: “That breathes fire?”Person B: “…..It’s a very rare breed.”
Relationships: Aithusa & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	It IS a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I will write any fic or poem catered to anything you guys want . Just send it to me in a message, ask, comment, etc.
> 
> I will do any pairing or fandom . Even those I don't know, I'll research. As long as it's ethical. No Dipper Goes To Taco Bell stuff. 
> 
> This is my first Merlin fic and I'm trying to improve as a writer. Please comment, like, and share.

Merlin usually manages to slip things by Arthur without him noticing.

Usually. 

Unfortunately, today was not his day. Aithusa had been staying in his chambers for months now. She had been perfectly content there until she started breathing fire.

After setting his bed sheets on fire twice, charring his scarf, and using Gaius' medicinal textbooks as a chew toy; Merlin had decided it was time to move her outside the castle. The question was how.

"I need a favor". He says to Gwen as they carry laundry through the palace halls. 

"Of course, anything for you Merlin, you know that." 

"Is it possible you could teach me how to make cat ears? Specifically, as a headband?"

She faltered for a second but recovered quickly. "Merlin, are you... in a relationship? Cause if you well, you know, it's fine its just you didn't tell me sooner? I'm your best friend. Who is it? Is it Ar-"

"GWEN! It's not a sex thing. It's for um.. it's for a party. I'm going back to Ealdor for my mother's birthday next week and she insists on having a costume party." 

"Oh, okay sure. Meet me at my house at dusk. We'll make you the best cat you've ever seen." 

Merlin felt satisfied, he planned on using a cloaking spell on Aithusa and the cat ears will make the process easier as he can't seem to get the ears right. All she had to do was not light anything on fire while it was active and it'll stay active for 36 hours. But, now he needed to convince Arthur for at least 3 days of to visit his mother week. Though of course, seeing as Arthur can't even get dressed without him he needed a miracle.

"Up and at 'em, Lazy Daisy" He greeted Arthur with a smile as he thrust the curtains open, letting in a bright stream of sunlight directly in the king's face.

"G'way" he grumbled.

He hid his face under the covers to escape the sunlight. And Merlin. And Merlin's infuriating smile. No, now was the time to rest and ignore all of his duties and his annoyingly attractive man servant. Merlin, however, had other plans. He was on a mission. Get in, get permission, get out. He would not have it ruined by a prat. Even a kingly one.

He laid out Arthur's breakfast and got to work on waking him up. 

Kind of.

"Arthur, sign this"

"What? No!"

"Please?"

"The king doesn't just sign strange documents _Mer_ lin. I could be signing away my country."

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes"

"Then, sign it" 

"Noooo." 

Merlin was quiet for a few minutes and Arthur thought he could finally get some sleep. But then... 

"If you sign it I'll leave you alone."

That got his attention, he sat up signed the parchment and flopped back on the bed unceremoniously. Unknowingly giving the sorcerer leave all next week. Merlin grinned and left quietly. Only showing up to serve Arthur when he had a council meeting. 

The rest of the week had passed quickly. Merlin had packed all the supplies he needed for the trip and even made the headband successfully. Now all he had to do was tell Arthur he was leaving. He had already sent George to wake up the king. Who was so delighted he'd forgone his usual brass joke. Thankfully. So he readied his horse instead, it was about noon that he'd gotten everything situated and had gotten Aithusa to put on the cat ears so he could cast the spell.

He should've known everything was going too well. He's never had the best of luck. Right when he scooped up the disguised dragon in his arms, Arthur burst into his Gaius' chambers.

"Why did I have to be woken up with jokes of brass this morning?!"

The king angrily demanded. "We've already discussed this, I need to go home to Ealdor this week."

"We did not."

"Yes we did, I have proof. " Merlin grabbed a paper detailing exactly this with the king's signature on the paper. "I... This... You tricked me!" Arthur's face was flushed with embarrassment. Merlin loved it.

"Nonetheless, you agreed to it. Now I really must be going." Aithusa, impatient as she is, got annoyed and blew out a small flame.

_Shit._

"... What the fuck is that?"

"A cat"

"No that looked like a cat a minute ago. I assumed you were being a girl and taking care of it or something but that is very clearly not a cat Merlin."

"It is a cat, Arthur, go back to bed you're delirious." Arthur got closer, causing Aithusa to feel uncomfortable. She flexed her wings, which Arthur saw, of course. 

_SHIT!_

Panic rose inside of Merlin. 

"Merlin... Why is there a dragon wearing cat ears in my castle?"

He sounded calm but Merlin was stubborn and stuck to his lie.

"It's a cat. "

"That breathes fire?!" 

"She's a rare breed? "

"Ugh!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters they are all from Merlin BBC.
> 
> I will write any fic you want just send an ask or message.
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr at ficcafe. ficcafe.tumblr.com


End file.
